A Dream Come True
by cec123
Summary: Between the tears, happiness, moments to remember, times to laugh over, and people to love, Lily and James somehow find each other and live happily ever after, right?. Isn't that how all fairytales are supposed to work? This one's different...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize I do not own.

**Chapter 1**

Lily Evans threw the last books in her trunk and slammed it shut. The seventeen-year-old witch was about to enter her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily's parents weren't magical, however. They were muggles, and it had been a big surprise when Lily had received her Hogwarts letter.

Her sister, Petunia, had been very jealous of all the attention Lily had been getting and had insisted that Lily was a freak and abnormal. They were close before Lily found she was a witch, but not as much after.

"Hurry, Lily, we'll miss the train!" Suzanne Evans hollered up the stairs, bringing Lily back from old thoughts and memories. Lily sighed and pinned her new Head Girl badge onto her muggle tee and heaved the trunk down the stairs.

Lily was a very pretty girl of average height and long fiery auburn hair reaching mid-back. Emerald eyes that sparkled when she smiled and full lips attracted attention of many of the guys at her school.

"Love you, Mum," Lily said as she seized her mother in a hug.

"You too, Lily. Be sure to write!" her mother said, saddened.

Her mother helped Lily into their car where Lily's father, Matthew Evans, was waiting. Lily waved to her mother as she departed.

They reached King's Cross in record time and Lily said goodbye to her father in a similar fashion as before and turned towards the barrier. She took a deep breath and ran with her trunk straight through the barrier to platform 9 ¾.

The Hogwarts Express shined and Lily couldn't wait to reach her second home once more. She got onto the train and searched for an empty compartment. Just as she was about to give up hope, the last compartment door opened and her best friend, Bridget Monbourne, stuck her head out in the aisle. "Lily!" she exclaimed.

Bridget was within an inch of Lily's height with chocolate brown hair cut a few inches below her shoulders and sapphire blue eyes. She had a darker complexion than Lily's with a light dusting of freckles across a dainty nose. She was, like Lily, gorgeous.

"Oh! Is Lily finally here!" Lily stepped inside the compartment to see her other best friend, Meghen Aubrey. Meghen was the shortest of the three, but not by much. Short dark blonde hair reaching her shoulders in layers framed mischievous dark hazel eyes and a dainty nose. She was also very attractive. All three girls were popular but smart.

"We thought you were going to miss the train!" Meghen smiled.

"How could I miss my second to last train ride on the Hogwarts Express?" Lily asked, returning the smile.

The train started rolling and before they knew it, an hour of their journey had passed.

"So, Lil, were you late because of James Potter pledging his undying love to you forever? Or were you actually _doing_ something with him?" Bridget laughed but then sighed and rolled her eyes at a glare from Lily. "I don't get why you don't give him a chance, Lil. He's romantic, funny, cute, charming…"

"And a conceited, annoying, pompous, prat!" Lily fumed. "And he is not cute!"

"First stage of love: denial," Meghen said seriously before she and Bridget burst out laughing.

James Potter sat alone in his compartment waiting for his friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. He had arrived at the King's Cross early in the morning because his parents had Auror work to do. Sometimes, he felt that he and his older brother, Jon, weren't as important as many other things they did and had.

Remus walked into the compartment and grinned. "Hey Prongs, long time no see, eh?"

"Yeah, Moony, what's it been-two days?" James asked sarcastically.

"That's about right…" Remus's brow furrowed. "Doesn't Sirius always arrive at the station with you?"

"Well, he went off to annoy Monbourne, as usual." James grinned.

"And why aren't you asking Lily to go out with you? It's practically annual that you're begging right about now." Remus grinned.

"She wants me to be more mature," James shrugged. "She'll go out with me this year." Only he knew the finality of that statement.

"You look even more beautiful this year, angel, if that's possible," A voice came from the door. Bridget spun around and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want now, Black?" she spat.

Sirius Black was also in their year and was James Potter's best friend. They, with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, made up a group known as the Marauders throughout Hogwarts. There were very few members of the female population who hadn't fallen for James, Sirius, or Remus. Those very few included Lily and Bridget, for Meghen had fancied Remus since fifth year.

Sirius looked a bit hurt but covered it up with one of his heart-melting smiles. "I just wanted to tell Lily here that she might want to avoid the feast tonight, with what James has been planning…" Sirius grinned as Lily groaned. He turned to Bridget. "And you, my angel—"

"Since when am I yours?" she interrupted, rather annoyed.

Sirius feigned mock surprise. "Since the day I first laid eyes on you, of course." Sirius winked, brushing dark hair out of his starry blue eyes, as he strode out of the compartment.

Bridget was fuming. "Who does he think he is? The hottest guy—"

"Of course I am," Sirius's voice drifted through their open compartment. "And I'm glad you think so too, Angel."

"He is not—"

"First stage of love: denial" Lily laughed and was soon joined by Meghen.

Bridget just glared.

"Oh shit I forgot the Head meeting in the first compartment!" Lily's eyes widened. "I'll meet you two at the Great Hall later," and with that Lily tore out of the compartment.

Bridget turned to Meghen. "Oh crap! I have to go to that meeting too because I'm a prefect this year!" and Meghen followed Lily out of the compartment.

Bridget scowled and lay back on the compartment seat. She never remembered falling asleep.

_It was dark and slightly cold with a cool breeze brushing past her arms. Bridget shivered in her jacket. She didn't know where she was or how she had gotten there. There was a small house a little ahead on a hill. She made her way towards the house wondering if they may know anything about where she was._

_Then out of the shadows a cloaked figure appeared with a wand in hand. 'If he is a wizard then maybe he'll know about Hogwarts,' Bridget thought, about to step forward and ask. He didn't seem to see her though and moved right on to the house. He moved his arm in a fluid like motion and hissed words Bridget couldn't hear. The door flung open and Bridget heard a man's voice, one that sounded oddly familiar._

_"He's here! Take Harry and run; I'll hold him off!" She heard a woman's screams as deadweight hit the floor. Bridget desperately wanted to help whomever it was, but she felt a piercing cold fluid moving to every vein in her body. Bridget shuddered and collapsed, just as she heard more screaming._

Bridget's eyes flew open and she sat up quickly, banging her head against Lily. "Bee!" Lily shrieked. Bridget paid no attention, trying to remember as much of the dream as she could, which wasn't much. All she heard were the screams, playing over and over in her head. She shivered and then remembered Lily, along with Meghen, was there, trying to get her attention.

"What happened to the Head meeting?" Bridget asked drowsily.

"Haven't you noticed that the train has stopped and the lights are all out?" Meghen asked rolling her eyes but with a slight panic tone in her voice.

"Hmmm…" Bridget mumbled, unconcerned, trying to fall back asleep.

At that moment Sirius, James, and Remus burst into their compartment. "Death Eater attack!" Remus explained before Lily could yell at James to get lost. "We can't find Pete either! He said he'd be back in a flash but while he was gone the train stopped."

Peter Pettigrew was the fourth marauder but he was more of a tagalong then a marauder. He was short with watery blue eyes and was rapidly balding at a young age.

Bridget sat up at hearing there was a Death Eater attack. Her hand flew into her pocket grabbing for her wand. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was empty. "My wand's gone!" she exclaimed.

Everyone else already had his or her wand in hand. "Alright," Sirius started. "We'll all stay here with you, Angel. Lock the compartment. We'll hear them unlock it and have a second to be prepared." He turned to Bridget. "Take my wand," he murmured.

"I'll be fine," she said stubbornly.

Remus pushed James to the back of the train, for James would have a hard time concentrating if he was staring at Lily the whole time. That seemed to snap James mind back to reality for he pulled Lily back and stood in her place. Lily just rolled her eyes and muttered something about bigheaded prats.

They heard someone whispering Alohomora and quickly braced themselves for attack. The door shattered but standing behind its remains was not someone they expected.

AN: R&R!


	2. Chapter Two

AN: I'm a new writer but I plan to continue this story to the end. I know it's early and I have few reviewers but I have a few major story lines I need to find out if you like:

I could change the ending so Lily and James never died. I've read a really good fic by aks100 (read it) who did that and for all you people who want to read the real ending, I could write a one-shot about that.

Or I could end the story with the day after they died.

Tell me which you want!

I also plan to update every weekend but I may skip one week or so because I have finals coming up soon.

And the next chapter! 

Everyone sighed with relief. "Professor Dumbledore," Meghen let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "We thought you were a Death Eater, or worse."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly, even in the grave situation. "Luckily, we only have three students supporting cuts or broken bones. Apparently, it was indeed the growing threat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"Voldemort was here?" Lily gasped.

"No, Ms. Evans. This was evidently only a warning by his Death Eaters. I do hope the ministry starts to take this more seriously." Dumbledore said, the last part more directed towards himself. He frowned slightly. "I will stay on the train for the rest of the trip. The compartments are more crowded with teachers. Why don't you six stay in here?" He turned and almost glided out of the compartment.

All six were quiet for a moment. "Exploding snap, anyone?" James grinned.

The rest of the ride pasted uneventfully. When they finally reached Hogwarts the carriages pulled by 'no one' were already waiting. All six were forced to sit in the same carriage, as all the others were already full.

Remus and Meghen caught each other's eye and smiled shyly. Sirius arched an eyebrow. 'I guess I get to play matchmaker,' he thought slyly. "So, angel, are you seeing anyone this year? Of course, you'll be my girlfriend by the end of the year, but—"

"None of your business, Black." Bridget glared. "I'd date Lucius Malfoy before you."

"You wound me, Honeybee." Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "But you look cute when you're angry."

"Shut up!" Bridget looked out the window. But Sirius was overjoyed when he noticed a slight blush creep into her cheeks. He complied with her wishes and was silent until they reached the castle.

Lily sprung out the door yelling to Meghen and Bridget that she would meet them in the Great Hall.

Sirius got out of the carriage himself before offering a hand to Bridget. She pretended not to see it and ran up to the castle to catch up with Meghen. Sirius frowned slightly but tried to look as if he didn't care as he walked with Remus and James, following the girls to the castle.

Meghen and Bridget saw a shock of red hair among the crowds of students. "Lily!" Meghen called out. Lily turned and smiled.

"I was looking for you two," she said.

They found seats close to the Sorting Hat for Meghen's little sister, Eryn, would be sorted this year. Within a few moments the rest of the students had taken seats; James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sitting close to the girls. Lily and Bridget each had equally annoyed looks on their faces as James and Sirius were sitting next to them.

The first years started to fill in the center aisle of the hall, lead by Professor McGonagall. "I swear, they get smaller every year," James murmured.

The Sorting Hat burst into song, followed by a round of applause.

"Aubrey, Eryn," Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the hall.

A girl that could have been Meghen's twin if she was a few years older stepped forward timidly. She sat herself on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. "Gryffindor!" The hat announced. The hall burst into applause again, but no one clapped louder than Meghen. Eryn, grinning like mad made her way to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Meghen.

The rest of the sorting went on up to Weasley, Bill, who was placed in Gryffindor. Then Dumbledore rose to make his yearly start of the year speech.

"I would like to welcome all of you to another year at Hogwarts. Before we start the feast I have a few announcements to make. To all our first years and a few selective older students," Dumbledore started, shifting his eyes to the Marauders. "The Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds. Due to a few issues during the summer and last term, the curfew will be enforced and punishments will be severe. The hours you will be aloud out are from eight in the morning until seven at night.

"Now I assume you are all famished." Dumbledore gave a weak smile. "Let the feast begin!"

Food appeared on plates magically. Remus and James laughed as Sirius's eyes widened and he began to stuff himself.

"I wonder what he meant about issues over the summer and last term…" Remus looked thoughtful. "Do you think it's the Death Eaters?" he asked.

"Dunno…" James said.

"James!" Remus snapped. "Lily doesn't like it when you always stare at her like that! If you keep up your annoying habits, you'll never get her."

"What's that, Moony?" James tongue was practically lolling out of his mouth.

"Never mind," Remus groaned. "Sirius, how can you eat that much?"

"Es eezy," came the muffled reply. Sirius swallowed. "It's easy," he repeated.

"Sick," Bridget muttered, casting a revolted look in Sirius's direction.

"Do you want me to find Madam Pomfrey, then?" Peter asked.

Bridget just rolled her eyes. "How thick are you, Wormtail?" Sirius exclaimed.

Bridget sighed. "Black, do you ever think of anyone other than yourself?"

"Of course I do!" he shot back. "If you knew what Moony—"

"Padfoot, uh, let's plan our start of the year prank on the Slytherins," Remus cut in.

Sirius's eyes lit up. "Yeah, let's get Snivellus good this time!" And with that the four Marauders left the Great Hall, talking excitedly.

Lily shuddered. "I sure am glad I wasn't sorted into Slytherin!"

"Mmmhmm," Meghen's brow furrowed slightly, as it did when she was in deep thought.

"What's on your mind, Megs?" Bridget asked concernedly.

"Nothing," Meghen mumbled but she was still in thought with a slight frown on her face. "I think I'll head back to the common room. See you guys later." Meghen got up from her seat, waved, and followed the Marauders back to Gryffindor Tower.

In the seventh year boys dormitory James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting on their four-poster beds, deciding their prank.

"I think we should do something to show that Gryffindor is the best house, but the prank itself only affects the Slytherins," Remus said.

"Why don't we…" Peter started. The other three turned towards Peter, surprised. Peter had never had an idea for a prank before. "Oh no, that won't work," he grinned sheepishly.

"I have the perfect idea!" Remus burst out after a few moments of silence. "Here's what we'll do…"

"Megs, why are you reading that? Classes don't even start until tomorrow!" Bridget snatched the book out of Meghen's hand.

"Hey!" Meghen glared. "I was looking something up!"

"Fascinating Beasts of the Century? Why are you reading this?" Bridget questioned.

"Nothing of importance," Meghen claimed, grabbing for the book.

"Bee, just give Megs her book," Lily yawned and stretched. "And be quiet. I'm sleepy."

"Sweet dreams of James then," Meghen said. Bridget snorted.

Lily pretended not to hear and pulled the covers up over her head, wondering what seventh year could bring.

AN: Sorry it's shorter but I have to study for finals / They'll get longer in June.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: (I forgot this in the first two chapters!) Anything you recognize is JKR'S work.

AN: Here's the third chapter! Not much to say but I need more reviewers!

I'm very sorry for the delay but I am _mostly_ done with finals now!

I also have posted my story on It's under cec123 and I made a banner-like-thing so go check it out!

ShelbyBlack: I don't think Lily and James will come back in Harry's sixth or seventh year. I also think they died. But sometimes I think it's cool to see what would have happened if they had lived. Exp: Would Harry have (a) sibling(s)? Would Sirius or Remus be married? Would Sirius have (a) kid(s)? Would Remus? And I would LOVE to dedicate you a character! Tell me what you want their name to be (Shelby?) and I'll find somewhere for them to fit into the story!

That's another idea: if you review I'll dedicate you a character!

And the third chapter!

The Marauders woke the next morning to Remus frantically yelling, "Ten minutes until class starts! Padfoot! Prongs! Wormtail!"

"Umph," James groaned. It was too early. He was definitely not a morning person.

All of the marauders got ready for school in record time and raced to the Great Hall, only to find it was completely dark. "Classes must have already started!" Peter cried.

"Who cares?" Sirius muttered so that only James could hear him. James smirked and the two followed Peter and Remus to Professor Dumbledore's office, because none of them knew their schedules yet.

On the way they were stopped by Professor McGonagall. "Why are you students out of bed so early?" she asked curiously in a stern way. "It is only five in the morning!"

James, Sirius, and Peter all turned to Remus and glared at him. "Well I guess my clock was off…" he said sheepishly.

"Five points from Gryffindor! Get back to your common room," Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor!" Sirius started. "Did you know that you look gorgeous in those robes? They really bring out the color of your eyes—"

"Mr. Black!" Professor McGonagall shrieked. "That is quite enough!"

The four marauders dragged their feet back to their common room. By the time they reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady, the first students were already starting to appear in the halls. They decided to go straight to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I'll see you later," James said suddenly. "I forgot that I have to meet Dumbledore to go over Head Boy stuff." He left the group and wandered to the stone gargoyle guarding Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate Frog," he said. The gargoyle sprang to life and leapt aside; the wall behind it split in two to reveal a stone staircase that was moving continuously upward. He stepped onto the moving stairs and the wall behind him closed with a thud. He soon reached the highly polished oak door with a brass knocker shaped like a griffin.

James knocked swiftly three times and the door opened on its own accord, revealing a room with strange instruments and portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses covering the walls some asleep while others appeared to have been conversing with the Headmaster.

James took a second swift glance around the room and realized that Lily Evans was also in the office. '_Does this mean that she's Head Girl?_' he speculated. '_Maybe this will be a better year than I originally thought._'

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Please have a seat. Now we may begin to discuss the Head duties."

"I thought you said that we have to wait for the Head Boy, Professor," Lily said. "He's still not here."

"Mr. Potter is the Head Boy, Ms. Evans," the Headmaster smiled slightly. "Now, as in past years you will each have your own dormitory, though you will not have to use it. It is near the prefect bathroom; the portrait of a young English King who was actually a wizard though non-magical folk didn't know. King Henry VIII married muggle wives and soon killed them off. He also wanted the purification of the wizard race. Alas, for now the password is 'Quaffle,' but you may change it as you desire." Lily and James nodded, showing that they understood.

"Your duties will include holding a prefect meeting once a month. Here is the list of prefects this year," Professor Dumbledore continued, handing the list to James. "You will need to assign rounds to all the prefects, including yourselves. I recommend holding the first meeting tomorrow evening, for you will need to start rounds. During those meetings you will also need to discuss the following: trips to Hogsmeade, Quidditch game schedules, and social functions. You will only be allowed a maximum of three social functions this year, unless circumstances change, of course." Lily and James could both tell he was referring to the growing threat of the Death Eaters.

"I believe that is all for now, you may join your classmates at the Great Hall," Dumbledore finished. Lily noticed that the aging man looked wearier today than the last time she had seen him but she casually brushed it off; after all, Dumbledore was the greatest wizard of all time… wasn't he?

"Ah, Angie," Sirius strode over to Bridget at the Gryffindor Table; Remus at his side.

"Do you want to hear the art of my poetry? Don't worry, love, no need to answer.

"A light breeze runs through my hair,

Though I do not feel it.

I feel nothing other than my broken heart,

Which only your love can mend.

"So how do you think the first verse is coming, Bee? I'll have the second by tomorrow, I presume," Sirius said, eagerly awaiting her reaction. By this time the whole Great Hall was silent, their eyes on Bridget.

To his delight a faint blush crept into her cheeks. To his dismay her reply wasn't a smile or a grin. It wasn't even the usual yelling. She glared, tears blurring her vision and whispered, "Why won't you let me be, Sirius Black?" Then Bridget rushed out of the Great Hall before the embarrassment of the situation increased.

"Well, that wasn't the response I was hoping for," Sirius scowled. "Moony, I don't get why she won't give me a chance. You said that poetry would do it!"

"Well it does for a lot of girls. Monbourne is just different," Remus defended. "Different is a good thing," he quickly added after an annoyed look from Sirius.

"Well might as well eat some breakfast," Sirius said gloomily, at an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah," Remus said as he and Sirius both sat down. They were joined moments later by James, who was grinning so widely that Sirius and Remus both new it had something to do with Lily.

"What'd Evans do?" Remus asked.

"She's Head Girl!" James practically squealed. He cleared his throat. " I mean, uh, she's Head Girl," he tried to say casually.

"Oh my god! She is!" Sirius mimicked James. Remus snorted while James frowned slightly while taking a seat.

"Damn, we have potions with the Slytherins first," Sirius grimaced.

"Don't we always?" Remus asked sarcastically.

"Speaking of Slytherins, Remus, did you find out about that spell?" James inquired quietly.

"Of course! All we need is the password to their common room…"

Meghen had missed breakfast that morning due to a note that her owl, Prissy, had delivered to the girl's dormitory window. She was surprised that all it said was, '_Meet me in the armory at midnight.'_

Her first thought was that it was definitely Remus and he wanted to talk with her without being bothered by any of their friends. She hoped it was Remus. Meghen was slightly confused that whoever it was didn't elaborate, but no matter. She wrote back, "_Who are you?" _Tying the letter to the owl, she whispered, "It's a return letter."

The brilliant owl flew out of sight and Meghen sighed. "Megs! You're going to be late for class! We have potions!" Lily yelled up the stairs a few moments later.

Meghen shook herself from her thoughts and quickly applied a coat of lip-gloss before grabbing her bag and dashing down to the common room. She sprinted with Lily to class and came within seconds of being late. Their potions master was new this year, they soon realized.

"Please take your seats! Quickly now; we don't have all day!" she said briskly. "I am Professor Desterón.

"Now, because this is your NEWT year we will be learning more about potions to cure as well as potions to harm. You will need to know the basics of…"

Sirius and James both lost interest at this point. Remus jotted down the occasional note every once and a while. Bridget, Meghen, and Lily passed notes. Peter started to snore loudly.

"Mr. Pettigrew!" Professor Desterón shrieked. "I take it as a personal insult of students sleeping in my class!"

"Hmmm… Oh I was awake the whole time," Peter said drowsily.

"Next time it happens it will be a detention," she warned. She turned back to the class. "I believe that is an appropriate overview for this year. Any of you who are not able to live up to my expectations will be removed from this class," she said glancing at Peter.

"For the remainder of time, you may talk amongst yourselves. We will start the gelidus potion tomorrow, which will freeze the insides of anyone who drinks it."

The class soon let out and while Lily, Remus, and Meghen headed for Ancient Runes, James, Peter, Bridget, and Sirius headed for Divination. Lily, Remus, and Meghen had insisted that Divination was simply a waste of time while the others found Ancient Runes boring. The rest of their morning classes seemed to drag on eternally but soon it was lunch break.

Just as Meghen was sitting down to lunch, her owl flew in through the window with a small scrap of parchment. Scrawled across it were the words, '_Meet me and you'll find out.'_

Review and I'll dedicate you a character!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is JKR'S work.

can'tburnme: I know… maybe she overreacted a bit but it would be very embarrassing for that to happen in front of so many people. I have Bridget as a character who is still discovering who she is and her place in the world. That was just her initial reaction for something like that to happen. Thanks for reviewing! Do you want me to dedicate you a character too!

ShelbyBlack: Ok I'll name her Shelby… I have a few ideas of where to put her. I can hardly imagine Harry with any sibling so it'd be funny if I wrote about it! Go check out my banner at hpff! It's a little weird but still cool!

And the next chapter!

'_That's a bit suspicious,' _Meghen thought. _'In times like these, who knows who could be writing to me?'_

_"_Ey, Aubrey, whas dat?" James asked with a mouthful of food, for most of the students didn't receive mail during lunch.

"Uh, just a letter from my mum, Potter. It really doesn't concern you anyway," Meghen replied irritably.

"Feel free to get all pissy because I'm concerned," James said sarcastically.

"I will then," she shot back evenly. Meghen stood and left the Great Hall.

"That's one chick with anger management problems," James muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Remus heard and shot him a dirty look.

"Lily, I'll see you in Transfiguration. I have something I need to take care of," Bridget said as she rose and followed Meghen out of the Great Hall.

"Lily, I don't really understand what we're going to be doing in Transfiguration this year, and I thought that since you've done very well you could explain it to me," James said bravely. Sirius hid his grin; it was common knowledge that James was best in Transfiguration.

Apparently, Lily didn't know that for she took out her Transfiguration book and started to explain pieces of it to James, who slowly pretended to understand.

About this time Sirius also left the lunchroom.

"Honestly, Lils, you're a great teacher," James announced at the end of lunch.

"Thanks," Lily replied with a slight smile. "But it's Lily or Evans." She rose from the table and advanced towards Transfiguration.

James's mouth dropped open. "Did she just say that I could call her by her first name over her last name?"

"I think she did, mate," Peter grinned.

Sirius was making his way down a hallway near Transfiguration when he heard shouting around the corner that was all too familiar.

"Keep away from me Malfoy! If you lay a single slimy hand on me—"

Sirius, recognizing the voice as Bridget's, sprinted down the hall and turned the corner to find Bridget up against the wall being threatened by Lucius Malfoy who was dangerously close.

Sirius raised his wand to point at Malfoy's head. "Get away from her or I will make you."

"What're you going to do, Black? Get your fan club to attack me?" Malfoy laughed wryly. "I know more powerful curses than you've ever heard of. I could take you on any time."

"I hear you're perfecting your evil laugh, Malfoy," Sirius said lightly. "Don't you need one if you're going to join Voldemort and the Death Eaters?"

"You're very funny, Black," Malfoy said sarcastically. "But can your quick tongue get you out of trouble if I, per say, do this?" he said the last part in a whisper, pointing his wand at Bridget's head.

"I think you forgot that I have a wand too, Malfoy," Bridget countered, raising her own wand and muttered, "Etiamnun," causing Malfoy to freeze, literally.

"Well, Sirius, let's not be late for Transfiguration," she said in a new tone as if nothing of consequence had happened. Sirius was so relieved that Malfoy hadn't tried anything on Bridget; he didn't notice her new choice of words.

Later that afternoon, everyone was making their way down to the Great Hall; already filled with chatter from the first day of term. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were already eagerly sitting at the Gryffindor Table, awaiting the effects of their prank.

Soon after most of the school had taken seats at the appropriate House Table, a group of Slytherins walked in, including Snape, Malfoy, Avery, and Lestrange. In red and gold colors all over their faces (and probably a few other places :P) were boils and acne. Quite a few girls turned away in disgust, including Narcissa Black and her sister, Bellatrix, who were dating Malfoy and Lestrange.

Professor Malum, teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Head of Slytherin House, immediately stood from his seat at the Head Table and pointed a threatening finger at the Marauders. "It was them; I would bet ten galluens that they did this!" he spat.

"Now you have no proof that these gentlemen did this. Innocent until proven guilty, Melvin." Professor Dumbledore said.

"You can't let them go on doing this forever, Albus," Professor Malum said with clenched teeth. "I'll find you proof soon enough…"

But whatever else Professor Malum was going to say was droned out by the conversing students as food appeared on the plates. James had a sneaking suspicion Professor Dumbledore did this for that reason (sorry is that confusing?).

Meghen was starting to wonder if she should tell her friends about the letters she had been receiving from the anonymous writer. She decided that they would probably spoil it for her and not allows her to go meet whoever it was. If only she had told her friends…

Lily and James had had notices put up in each of the four common rooms, concerning the prefect meeting that evening. They were both late due to spending time in the Great Hall with their friends. James arrived out of breath in the DMR designated meeting room (lol) followed soon after by Lily, also out of breath.

The majority of the prefects were already waiting for the meeting to start. It was quickly decided that rounds were to be drawn from a hat. Remus and Caitlen would be patrolling the halls that night, Malfoy and Bellatrix the next and so on.

Meghen had the idea of having a Halloween Masquerade Ball, which many other students quickly agreed to. Lily could have sworn James let out a snort but she wasn't quite sure.

The meeting ended early, with Remus and Caitlen going off to do their rounds.

Meghen snuck out of the shared dormitory that night at half past eleven. To get to the armory was quite a lengthy walk, especially if there were prefects patrolling the halls.

She stayed against the wall in the shadows and mutely made her way past the library and kitchens, soon arriving at the indicated place. She checked her watch (it's run on magic). It was five past twelve. Where were they?

Then, out from behind one of the suits of armor stepped a tall figure dressed in a black cloak wearing a mask. She knew at that moment that she shouldn't have come.

In a quick, fluid-like motion the tall figure, presumably a man drew his wand and muttered, "_Silencio!" _Now without her voice, she was defenseless.

He moved closer. She could see his eyes; grey and holding a nasty desirable glint that she didn't like. Meghen started to shake slightly. She took a step back, and another, and another…

She clashed into a suit of armor, emitting a loud _clang. _Meghen quickly scrambled to her feet and with a horror of realization found that he was even closer to her than before.

She had never been happier to hear the sound of quick footsteps echoing nearby when out of her dormitory at night.

She looked back to where the man had been before and found that he was gone. She didn't bother to chase after him. The footsteps were closer now and she could see light bouncing off the walls.

"Remus!" she cried when the body that belonged with the footsteps appeared holding a lantern. She ran over to him, still shaking, and squeezed him tightly. "Thanks for saving me!"

"What happened?" he asked, hugging her in return.

"I'm not sure," Meghen admitted. "But I received a letter telling me to come here and so I came. Probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. Anyway, when I arrived a tall man in black stepped out from behind one of the suits of armor and, well, Remus, I think he was going to try and have his way with me."

Remus was dumbfounded. "He didn't do anything like that though, right?" he asked quickly.

"No!" Meghen replied blushing furiously. "I backed into a suit of armor, which probably was what you heard, and then you came before he could do anything."

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Remus tried to change the subject.

"No, I'll be fine. When's my detention?" Meghen questioned.

"Well, since that almost happened, I think you can be free to go," Remus said.

"Thank you for being my knight in shining armor," Meghen smiled.

Remus laughed wryly. "Yeah I guess that term would be appropriate." (AN: They're in the armory people!)

"Are you done with your rounds?" Meghen inquired.

"Well, by now I probably am," he answered.

"Alright, let's go back to the common room," Meghen said, already beginning to walk in that direction.

Remus quickly caught up. They walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room mostly in silence, a few topics of conversation but not many.

When they arrived at the portrait hole, Remus gave the password and followed Meghen through. They heard the Fat Lady saying something along the lines of, "When I was your age, I used to visit my boyfriend's portrait all the time at night…"

Meghen was about to go up the girl's dormitory steps; instead, she ran back to Remus and captured his lips with her own.

Remus was surprised but retaliated until they both broke away, once again with Meghen was blushing furiously. "I'll see you later," she whispered before retreating to the girl's dormitory.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does.

AN: Just so all you readers know, I'm not one to rush romances so it is going to go slowly—very slowly. Also, can anyone guess how old I am? Hint: I'm younger than thirty (lol)

Ihateharryandhermioneshippers: Thanks! Do you want a character?

ShelbyBlack: Sure! To be honest, one of my best friends is named Shelby and I almost named Bridget Shelby instead of Bridget (if that made any sense :D).

can'tburnme: Okay, tell me what you want them to be named and if you want them to be male/female! I don't plan on revealing the cloak guy (like my wording?) for a while but it's good you have an idea who he is!

And, does anyone want to be my beta? I'd send you an email with a chapter as an attachment to read over for mistakes. You'd be able to read my chapters sooner!

PLEASE go to hpff (they won't let me type the URL; if you don't know it, tell me and I'll email it to you) and see my banner! Tell me what you think!

Lily awoke the next morning in the Head Girl Dormitory, stretched, and yawned. She really liked the layout of her dorm, with her own bathroom and space. She did miss her friend's company, though. Her dorm was connected to James's by a door that had locks on both sides. At least he couldn't sneak into her dormitory while she was changing or taking a shower.

There was a knock on the adjoining door connecting the two Head Dormitories. Lily sighed; she didn't want to have to deal with James this early.

"What do you want, Potter?" she called. Lily didn't know if he could hear her or not, but in all honesty she didn't care.

"I want to make a peace treaty," James's voice floated through the door. "If we're going to be good Head students, we have to work civilly with each other."

Lily didn't like James's arrogant ways at all but she thought it was slightly thoughtful of him to want peace between them for the better of the school. "Alright!" she yelled. "I'll try to work civilly with you!"

"Okay then," he replied.

Lily walked into her bathroom. She flicked her wand and the shower started. Quickly undressing, she welcomed the warm water and relaxed for the first time in the past few days.

Bridget groaned and rolled over as Meghen started to shake her, saying that they would be late for class. Bridget sat up, rubbed her eyes, and glared at Meghen. When she saw Meghen's dazed smile, she arched an eyebrow.

"What's up with you this morning?" Bridget asked lazily.

Meghen had decided the night before not to tell her friends of the near incident last night; it would only worry them and she wasn't sure what exactly happened. Instead she responded, "Remus Lupin…" still wearing the dazed smile.

"You should ask him out, girl! He's so in to you! First Hogsmeade weekend!" Bridget was more awake, now that they were on the topic of Meghen's love life.

"Alright, I will," Meghen grinned mischievously. "If you go with Sirius Black."

"No way!" Bridget exclaimed, punching Meghen lightly in a joking manner. "The only way I would do that is if Lily went with James!"

"If I can get them together, will you go with Sirius?" Meghen asked, grinning again.

"If you can get them together, I'll be the one to ask Sirius!" Bridget replied, shaking Meghen's hand to seal the deal. "Actually, I want them together too, so I'll even help you!"

Lily stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her small frame. She opened the bathroom door and walked over to her wardrobe, looking for her Hogwarts uniform.

As she was rummaging through her clothes, she heard a click from the door connecting her room to James's. She spun around to find James in the doorway with wide eyes but he quickly turned, shut and locked the door and yelled, "Damn, Lily, I'm sorry!"

Lily was rather annoyed that he hadn't knocked but was at least grateful that he hadn't stayed and stared. "I'm guessing you've seen more of women than that?" she asked sarcastically.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" he shouted back.

"Preferably not," she agreed.

"Moony, why am I waking you up? I'm supposed to be the lazy one!" Sirius exclaimed. "Fine, have it your way… _Rivenesco_!" he whispered indolently and cold water shot out of Sirius's wand, spraying Remus in the face.

Remus's head shot up and he started to shiver. "Damn you, Padfoot!"

Sirius smirked and started to whistle innocently. "What? It was Wormtail!" he defended.

"It gets old, Padfoot," Remus groaned.

"Apparently, Wormtail doesn't think that!" Sirius said.

"I meant with the lame excuses!" Remus grunted.

"Hey! They are not lame!" Sirius claimed.

"Yes they are!"

"No they aren't!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are t—"

"Guys, can you shut up? I was trying to sleep," Peter moaned.

Remus shrugged. "Are too!"

Meghen, Bridget, and Lily were bored out of their minds the next day during History of Magic. They heard multiple snores from the other side of the room.

"Mr. Black," Professor Binns droned. "What war ended in 1412?"

Remus poked Sirius awake. "Quidditch," Sirius mumbled sleepily.

"It was the Great War," Professor Binns said, still droning. "At that time Merlin was born…"

Bridget took out a sheet of parchment. She quickly scribbled a message for Meghen and Lily and tapped the paper with the opposite end of her quill. The ink seeped into the paper and disappeared.

(AN: **Bold will be Bridget,**_ Italicized will be Lily,_ Underlined will be Meghen, Regular will be their thoughts not on paper; they're passing notes magically).

I didn't know History of Magic could be this boring. Now you know. 

How many more minutes, Bee?

**Fifty.**

You know, we have a Hogsmeade Weekend soon!

Bridget immediately knew what Meghen's plan was and decided to help a little.

_Yeah! We'll have so much fun together._

**What are you talking about, Lils? Megs and I both have dates.**

You can still hang with us and all if you to… I guess.

Lily didn't want to bother them on their dates, obviously, but they had always spent Hogsmeade weekends together since third year!

No, that's okay. Who are you going with? 

Remus Lupin.

Bridget didn't know whom to write, because in all honesty she didn't want to go with Sirius like Meghen wanted to go with Remus. But if she wrote down Sirius, than Lily would make sure she actually went with Sirius, since she wanted them together as much as Bridget wanted Lily and James together. What had she gotten herself into?

**Sirius Black.**

Bridget was pretty sure she had just written her own death sentence, and worse yet, she would have to ask him. But what else could she have done?

Hah! I told you so Megs! 

I guess I do owe you a few galleons.

**You guys were betting on whether Black and I would end up together or not?**

Um, Yeah 

Gosh, Bee, it's not like we aren't betting on her and James!

WHAT? Um, well… 

_Megs and Bee, I am so going to kill you._

**You were betting on me! I'm just returning the favor.**

The problem with the bet was we both thought the two of you would end up together.

_**MEGS!**_

Which bet? 

Both, actually.

Hey, class is finally over! 

All three girls crumpled up the used parchment and threw it away on their way out of the classroom.

At lunch, Meghen found Remus and casually asked him if he would like to take a walk. He agreed and they both departed from the Great Hall.

"I was wondering," they both started at the same time. "Go ahead," Meghen smiled.

"What are you doing on the first Hogsmeade Weekend?" Remus asked trying to say it offhandedly.

"Hanging around, I suppose," she replied, knowing what was about to be asked.

"Do you want to go with me?" Remus inquired.

"Like a date?" Meghen questioned.

"Yeah, unless you don't want to," Remus said quickly.

"No, I'd love to," Meghen flirted

Late into the evening next day, Bridget approached Sirius. "Sirius, we need to talk," she fidgeted.

AN: I'll leave that for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize, I do not own.

AN: I just found a slight mistake in chapters two and three! I had James and Lily in the Head's carriage pulled by 'nothing' together, and then I had them meeting as Head's not knowing who the other was in chapter three. I changed it slightly.

Note that SBFC means Sirius Black Fan Club

CaptainOats+PrincessSparkle: Sorry about it being confusing! Here's the update!

ShelbyBlack: You're in this chapter! (Sorry if you don't like yourself /)

can'tburnme: Your character will have a pretty important part in the story, but they won't appear until around Christmas Vacation. (Is that okay:/)

Sirius turned and faced Bridget, rather surprised that she had approached him; usually she had to come up with many ideas of how to stay away. Nevertheless, it _was_ a pleasant surprise.

"Yes, Bee?" he asked smoothly, trying to act uninterested.

"I accidentally told Lily that I had a date to go with to Hogsmeade. In all honesty, I don't. Then when she asked who, I said the first name that came to mind: you," she blurted.

"I guess you think of me more than other guys, eh?" Sirius offhandedly.

"That's not it at all!" Bridget exclaimed abruptly. "And that's not the point anyway," she mumbled to herself.

"So, you want to know if I'll go with you," Sirius said, rather than asked.

"If you want to put it that way," Bridget replied.

"Well, I don't. I want you to want to go with me. I already have a date anyway," Sirius said in the same careless tone and left the library.

Bridget was gaping. _'What a prat,' _she thought. She, too, left the library but in a much different manner.

"Miss Monbourne! Stomping that loud will bring down the bookshelves," Madam Pince scolded.

"Sorry," Bridget yelled back.

"Quiet!" she shrieked.

Bridget couldn't help rolling her eyes.

The next week passed by in a rather smooth manner. Saturday morning dawned and while Meghen was preparing for her date, Lily and Bridget were groaning and burrowing under their covers, trying to hide from the rays of sun leaking into the room.

"Lils! Bee! What do you think about this skirt with this top?" Meghen called cheerfully.

"Adorable," Bridget mumbled, not bothering to look up from the covers.

"Brings out your eyes," Lily added, also still hidden.

"Thanks a lot," Meghen said sarcastically.

"Hey, Bee, why aren't you getting ready for your date?" Lily asked, coming up slightly from the covers and gasping for air.

"Oh, well, it was canceled," she muttered. Bridget hadn't told her friends about the encounter with Sirius. She had 'conveniently forgotten.'

"Why?" Lily persisted.

"He decided to go with someone else," Bridget responded, lying slightly.

"WHAT?" Meghen was enraged (along with Lily, but she was too tired), to put it lightly. "That ass has been chasing after you forever, asks you out, and then dumps you before you even get together?"

"Well, yeah, but it's okay with me. I'm fine," Bridget said quickly, trying to calm Meghen.

"The nerve of that immature… Oh what's a good word, Lily?" Meghen asked irritably.

"Megs! You're going to be late for Remus!" Lily exclaimed.

"Damn, you're right Lily!" Meghen hurried around the dormitory so quickly that Bridget and Lily lost track of what she had done.

"Finished!" she announced. "How do I look?"

"Wonderful," Bridget said, pushing Meghen out the door. "Have fun! Make good choices!" Bridget joked.

Meghen rolled her eyes and hurried down the stone staircase and out of sight.

"See you later, Megs!" Lily yelled.

"Well," she started, turning to Bridget. "I guess we have the day to ourselves."

Remus was waiting in the Entrance Hall anxiously. Meghen wasn't late yet, but he couldn't help twiddling his thumbs in anxiety. Right on time, however, Meghen showed up looking, in his opinion, beautiful.

"Hey, Remus!" she called, walking towards him.

"Hi, Meghen!" he greeted back. They made their way out of the Great Hall after being checked by Filch to the Hogwarts Grounds.

"So, where would you like to go first, Meghen?" Remus asked politely.

"We can go anywhere. Where do you want to go?" Meghen retaliated.

"Ladies first," Remus teased.

Meghen couldn't help but smile.

"Art thou kind Sir Knight, but thy Lady wishes to follow where thou lead," Meghen replied seriously. (AN: It's supposed to be a little wrong).

"Alright then," Remus laughed.

Sirius sauntered into the Entrance Hall and spotted his date, Shelby Brennan, instantly. It was hard for any guy to miss her; she was wearing a mini-skirt, showy top, and had naturally good looks. It was common knowledge that she was the Head of the SBFC and would do almost anything to get Sirius.

"Ciao, Siri," she whispered, walking slowly across the hall while swaying her hips dramatically. Dark brown hair flowed down to mid-back, framing a dainty nose, large brown eyes, and a tan complexion.

Sirius took her arm and led her out onto the Hogwarts Grounds. "Well, Siri, we should like definitely go to MadamPuddifoot's.It's like the new perfect place for cute couples, like us," Shelby said, while nearly dragging Sirius behind her.

"Whatever you want, Shelby," Sirius responded. Shelby was great, but he couldn't help seeing images of his date with Bridget.

"Bee, have you ever tried Pecan Spiders?" Lily asked through the stocks of candy.

"No! Are they any good?" Bee yelled back, for the number of people in the store was rapidly increasing.

"I'm not sure. I suppose I'll purchase a few," Lily called back. She ambled up to the counter and found the end of the line. The boy in front of her turned to face her and immediately she cursed herself for coming over so soon.

"Hey, Lily," James stated.

"Potter," Lily acknowledged.

"You here alone?" James questioned.

"No, Bee's here," she replied. Lily didn't want James to get any ideas.

"Oh." James tried to hide his disappointment.

"Who's Sirius with?" Lily changed the subject.

"Shelby Brennan," James answered.

"He's waiting for you," Lily said slightly impatient.

"Sirius isn't gay," James claimed.

"I meant the store clerk, Potter." Lily looked amused.

"Tell him that I don't return the feelings, but make sure to let him down nicely," James said ignorantly.

"No! He's waiting for you to pay!" Lily laughed.

"Oh!" James spun around and grinned sheepishly at the annoyed store clerk. _'Did I actually just make Lily Evans laugh?'_ he thought.

Bee saw Lily and James together and decided to give them a little space. She squeezed through the little space in-between groups of Hogwarts students in Honeydukes and finally made it outside. Leaning against the wall outside the door, she breathed the autumn air in deeply.

That's when she saw him. Sirius Black walking with that Brennan girl. A surge of rage raced through her veins. How dare he! He was probably telling everyone he knew how pathetic she had seemed! He was showing off to everyone that he really could get any girl in the school he wanted. She saw him bend close to the girl's ear and whisper something. The girl giggled and the pair vanished from Bridget's sight.

Remus and Meghen were casually walking through the streets in Hogsmeade, peeking into shop windows, and chattering about anything and everything under the sun.

"Do you want to go to Honeydukes, Remus?" Meghen asked abruptly.

"Sure," Remus answered as they changed direction for Honeydukes.

They arrived a few minutes later. The first thing Meghen saw was Bridget, standing outside of the shop, her face full of hurt. Bridget caught Meghen's eye. "He ditched me for that slut!" she cried and ran off through the streets, away from Meghen and Remus.

Meghen was about to go after her when Remus held her back. "She needs some time alone," he explained at Meghen's questioning gaze. Meghen nodded to show that she understood and Remus let go.

"Whom did James go with?" Meghen tried to start the conversation as they entered Honeydukes.

"He was planning on trying to find Lily," Remus grinned. "Looks like he has."

"Indeed he has!" Meghen exclaimed. James and Lily were both looking at the different selections of candy; Lily with only a slight look of annoyance that James had been with her.

"Reemy, they need help. If only Lily could see how James has changed since fifth year!" Meghen sighed.

"So, I'm Reemy now?" Remus asked with amusement.

"Yeah and I'm Megs," Meghen smiled.

"I like it," Remus approved.

Bridget arrived back at the common room later that afternoon. She threw herself into an armchair and waited for Lily and Meghen.

She didn't have long to wait. The portrait hole opened and Lily appeared, soon followed by Meghen. They both took seats near her own and the three of them spoke briefly of Meghen's date before the portrait hole opened once more. All four Marauders entered the common room and took seats near the girls.

"So, ladies--" Sirius started.

"Shut up, Black!" Bridget snapped.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "It's got to be PMS," he said gravely.

Peter started to crack up. Moments later, he was still laughing. Everyone started to look at him strangely. "Good one, Padfoot," he managed through laughing fits.

At that point, Lily could see that Bridget was embarrassed. She took the Pecan Spiders from her shopping bag. Passing them around, she said, "We'll all try them together and see what happens on the count of three. One… Two… Three!"

After the crunching of pecans and spiders, you could hear Sirius manage to say, "Hey, these are pretty good!"

"Yeah, well, you'll eat anything," Remus said.

Bridget smiled slightly. Lily wasn't sure if she was mistaken but she could have sworn she saw Sirius's eyes dancing.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does.

ShelbyBlack: I'm glad you like her! I thought that since you liked Sirius, you would like your character to have that part!

My b-day was a few days ago! So leave me a few reviews :D

I've been away for a while so I couldn't update. I'm leaving again today for a whole month but luckily I'll still be able to update, though not as often as every week 

Chapter Seven

James sighed deeply. It was late Monday afternoon, and since he was Quidditch Captain, he had to watch the most pathetic tryouts ever for two chasers and a seeker. The other past team members were also stuck watching the feeble attempts at flying and scoring. Sirius and Anne Boloski were the team beaters, and James was a chaser. Andrew Wood was the keeper.

"Wait!" cried a voice.

James turned and saw a fleeting glance of three figures tearing across Hogwarts' Grounds towards him.

They arrived breathing heavily. All three were girls in sixth year. "We want to try out," one of the girls said.

"Names, please, and position," James said

"Samantha Hurley, but call me Sammie," announced one of the girls proudly. "Chaser!" She was a platinum blonde with large blue eyes and pale skin.

"I'm Ciara Galdiz," said a second girl. Dark hair framed dark eyes and a flawless face. "I'd also like to be chaser."

"Kimberly or Kim Randazzo," smiled the third. She was pretty with a small frame, dark hair covered by light wispy strands, green eyes, and skin like a porcelain doll. "Seeker."

"Alright." Sirius stood and yawned. "Let's see what Sammie and Ciara can do against Andrew." Out of ten shots on the Keeper, Ciara made six while Sammie made five.

For Kim, they decided to have her dive and catch a charmed floating cherry. She pulled out of the dive, cherry in hand.

"The results will be posted in the Gryffindor common room by tomorrow," James said monotonously, but with a slightly relieved look pasted on his face that there were a few people in Gryffindor who had natural Quidditch talent.

It was no surprise who had made the Quidditch Team when the results were posted the next day; Sammie Hurley and Ciara Galdiz were two of the team chasers while Kim Randazzo was the new seeker.

James found all three girls in the Great Hall during lunch.

"I just wanted to give you the Quidditch schedule," James said, passing around the three identical pieces of parchment. "Practice is Monday through Friday from seven until I say we're done. Our first match is a week from Saturday against Hufflepuff."

All three girls nodded showing that they understood as James winked and sauntered down the table to where Sirius, Remus, and Peter were planning their adventures for the next full moon that was to be on Friday. James couldn't help but notice that Sirius was glaring over at the Slytherin table at Snape.

He understood why as he followed the direction of Snape's gaze and saw that it landed on Bridget chatting animatedly with Lily farther down the Gryffindor table. 'Damn,' James thought. 'With a temper like Padfoot's, who knows what he could be thinking?'

"We need to start planning the Halloween Ball," Lily said on Friday evening at the prefect meeting. "We should vote on the theme. Anyone want to nominate an idea?"

"Masquerade!" Meghen exclaimed immediately.

"Great, any others?" James asked.

When no one made any comment, Lily announced, "Then a masquerade it is!"

As the prefect meeting concluded, James snuck out of the DMR (lol) and sprinted back up to the Head's dorm. He whispered the password and hurried to grab the invisibility cloak. James met up with Sirius and Peter near the Gryffindor common room. He threw the cloak over the pair of them and they made their way to the Entrance Hall. Together, they yanked the old side door open and crept into the night.

Little did they know that they were being followed.

Lily glanced up from the prefect meeting and saw that James had immediately bolted out the door. Curiously, she followed quietly and found that he was only going back to the common room. Lily sighed and was about to enter the common room anyway when James bolted past her and down the hall.

Annoyed, Lily followed James and was about to tell him off when she saw him meet with Peter and Sirius. 'Where's Remus?' she thought. Then, the three of them disappeared before her eyes.

Lily's eyes widened in surprise as a nearby side door opened and closed. No one had been there to open or close it. Thinking that this was a Marauder Prank, she wanted to stop it before it started and she, too, slipped into the night.

As three of the Marauders stole their way to the Whomping Willow, James spotted a dark figure near the tree. They pressed the knot and disappeared from sight.

"Bloody Hell!" James groaned. He quickly transformed into his animagus form, a stag, and raced across the grounds. The tree was still frozen from the person pressing the knot before, allowing James to quickly enter the shack.

Whoever had frozen the knot was nowhere in sight. 'This can't be happening,' James thought. He pushed aside an overturned chair using his antlers and swiftly continued to where Remus usually transformed.

Then he saw the person a little ways ahead. He transformed back into human form and ran to where they were trying to climb up rickety stairs. It was Snape.

"You shouldn't be here, you have to leave," James urged.

"You have no rights to be here either, Potter," Snape sneered. "Now I'm finally going to find out where it is Lupin goes every month. I always knew his relative wasn't really sick."

"Damn it, Snape, if you don't come now, you're going to die," James warned in the same pressing tone.

But it was too late. Moony emerged from the top of the creaking stairs as the fully-grown werewolf he was. Moony snarled as Snape started to retreat slowly but surely. James had no means of defense. He couldn't transform in front of Snape because he could be put in Azkaban for the rest of his life and he had no wand.

"Snape, do something smart for once and give me your wand. I know how to fend him off," James whispered.

"No!" was the reply.

"Give me the bloody wand!" James whispered more harshly.

"No! You'll only save your own arrogant skin! I could care less about what happened to the likes of you!" Snape yelled.

The loud noises attracted Moony's attention. By this time he had already crashed down the stairs and seemed to be waiting for either James or Snape to move. He started to growl more fiercely as James wrestled the wand from out of Snape's grasp. Being careful not to point the wand directly at the werewolf and keep it away from Snape, James conjured a brick wall separating Moony from the two of them.

Knowing that in no time Moony would tear the wall down, James sprinted to the opening of the Whomping Willow with Snape on his heels to find Peter, Sirius, and surprisingly Lily waiting by the entrance.

"C'mon, we have to leave now," James shouted and with no further adieu, all five were on the Hogwarts grounds dodging the wrath of the tree.

They eventually all made it far enough from the tree to avoid the flying branches. "What are you doing here, Lily?" James burst out.

"I saw all of you coming out here after hours and I thought you were starting a new prank," Lily defended. "Sirius and Peter explained everything to me, though."

James glared at the two of them. "She would have gone and gotten attacked if we hadn't!" Sirius exclaimed.

James sighed. "How much does she know?"

"Just about Remus," Peter piped up.

"He's not going to be happy about that," James warned.

"Well, what else could we have told her?" Sirius retorted.

"You're usually creative with excuses though, aren't you Black?" Snape's eyes glinted.

"Shut up, Snape. If you hadn't been eyeing Monbourne, than I wouldn't have had to get revenge," Sirius snapped.

James was fuming. "You're the reason we were nearly killed?"

"He was checking Monbourne out!" Sirius defended.

James only glared and started to move angrily towards the castle. The others all followed in a scared silence.

"How'd you do it, Padfoot?" Peter whispered curiously.

"Wrote a letter," Sirius said uninterestedly. "Anonymous, of course. Basically, it said that if Snape wanted to find out where Remus went every month, he should go to the Whomping Willow late on Friday. It also included pressing the knot and that the tunnel led to the Shrieking Shack."

"Typical of a Marauder," Lily muttered. 'But what James did wasn't,' she added silently to herself.


	8. Chapter Eight

AN: I am very sorry for not updating for two months! I will not go into all my excuses but my computer broke, along with my arm.

Secondly, I have heard that authors are no longer allowed to respond to reviewers. I still will until someone tells me otherwise because your reviews are keeping this story going.

JeNnIfEr88: Thanks for the review!

Shelby Black: Thanks!

Ihateharryandhermioneshippers: I'll try to fit her in but it might not be for a while. Thanks for the review!

The next chapter:

It was only two days until Halloween and the Masquerade. James and Lily were so busy planning that there was hardly anytime for homework or Quidditch practice.

The group had been caught by Filch on their entrance into the castle. Sirius had been the only one to be punished severely from the prank on Snape. He had been given detention every week for the rest of term along with no Hogsmeade visits. Quidditch had been banned for a month.

Dumbledore had made Snape, along with Lily, promise never to tell anyone of Remus's furry little problem, and James had been thanked for taking responsibility. Other than that, the prank had been put from everyone's minds.

"Pink and green are not Halloween colors, Ellie!" Lily cried. "Change them to orange and black!"

'As the time until Halloween ebbs away, the prefect's sanity has too,' Lily realized. 'Hence the pink and green decorations.'

"Hey, Lils," Meghen greeted as she walked over. "Are you going to Hogsmeade with Bridget and me to get our dress robes tonight?" For there was indeed an extra Hogsmeade trip that evening for the purpose of obtaining new dress robes, if necessary.

"Of course!" Lily replied excitedly. "How could I miss it?"

The three of them met up in the Great Hall an hour later and walked towards the village. It was still light out, making it easy to see that a few other students had decided to find new dress robes too.

After peeking into many shop windows and venturing inside a few without any luck, the threesome began to lose the eagerness they originally had for an extra Hogsmeade trip.

"We'll never find the perfect robes at this rate!" Bridget groaned.

They slipped into the last store on the corner and found that it was a bookstore. Lily's eyes lit up as she walked over to an attractive, young, male worker. Bridget and Meghen knew that Lily had an amusing plan, as always.

"You don't happen to have any spell books for changing ones appearance for a time, would you…" Lily glanced at the nametag before meeting his eyes and murmuring seductively, "Ryan?"

"This way…" Ryan faltered.

"Lily," she replied flashing him a brilliant smile.

"…Lily," he repeated, smiling back.

She followed him down a row of bookshelves. He stopped at the end and pointed out a few books.

"These are for physical features and clothes. If you need anything else you know where to find me," he grinned before sauntering back to the front of the store.

Lily smothered her laughter until he was out of earshot. Bridget and Meghen had come up from behind some bookshelves and were shamelessly rolling on the floor in fits of giggles.

When the moment had finally passed over, Bridget sniggered and said, "You could've just asked him where the books were—he would have shown you anyway."

"Practice," Lily responded seriously. "You never know when you'll need flirtation skills."

Meghen grinned. "Like at the Masquerade with James Potter!"

Lily scowled. "You're so funny," she said sardonically.

"Anyway, great idea for the costumes, Lils," Bridget changed the subject. "I think we should get these two…"

Halloween was a Saturday, thankfully, and there were no lessons. The Great Hall was being decorated for the Masquerade, which was third years and up. The decorations were hidden with the Concealment Charm, wearing off about the time of the ball. All were very excited, putting on the last minute touches to their robes in hope of surprising and out dressing others.

"Lils! The ball will go fine! We only have three hours—we need to get ready!" Meghen pulled on Lily's arm, leading her from the hall.

"Alright," Lily sighed reluctantly, wanting to see through the last decorations.

Bridget was already waiting in the dormitory. "Lils, you work on the final touches to our dress robes! Megs, you can do jewelry and hair! And I," she started mischievously, "will do makeup!"

All three decided that showers would be first. Then they went to work on their separate jobs. Within the three hours, they were nearly ready.

The only problem with their dress robes was that the charm only lasted until midnight.

Lily's hair was dyed a slightly darker red for the occasion—no one in the threesome wanted to be instantly recognized, and that would be too easy with Lily's bright hair. It was then set in many layers of soft curls, framing her face. Her dress robes were envy green, bringing out her eyes. Her mask was of the same green with scattered sequins and beads. Her jewelry was of emerald earrings and a gold chain with a small emerald teardrop hanging off.

Bridget's dress robes were a sea-like blue complete with stiletto blue heels. Her jewelry was similar to Lily's, only with aquamarines in place. Her hair was in a braided coronet at the base of her skull, with more scattered aquamarines throughout. Bridget's mask was a twin of Lily's, only a different color and stones.

Meghen's dress robes were a deep scarlet, with small heels studded with tiny pearls. Her earrings were drop pears and her necklace was a silver chain strung with many little pearls. Meghen's hair was half up with a few curls and a pearl clip. Her mask was identical to the first two, with, of course, a different color and gems.

The girls placed their masks on their faces and descended the staircase, wondering what could await them at the ball.

The Marauders had all dressed correspondingly in black with plain black masks. They hadn't put as much effort into it as the girls but both Sirius and James realized that this would be a golden chance to charm Lily and Bridget. So, turning the charm on, they exited the portrait hole and made their way to the Great Hall.

The light in the Great Hall was very dim, making it hard to see the features on students even if they didn't have their masks on.

Remus left the other three to find Meghen (after many teasing comments from James and Sirius, of course)! Peter had disappeared into the crowd, claiming he was looking for someone too. Sirius and James were left alone to find Lily and Bridget, if possible.

After some diligent searching, they still couldn't decipher who was behind each mask. "Padfoot, mate, I think it's time to just make the best of the ball."

"Humph," Sirius grunted in answer as he was snatched by a girl dressed in lavender.

"There goes Sirius," James muttered.

Lily was dancing from man to man with only a few steps with each. Their dress robes were all different, but the most caring as she danced in his arms was tall with a muscular build. Funnily, to Lily, he seemed vaguely familiar…

Bridget had lost Lily and Meghen a while back; Meghen to Remus and Lily to a man in dark dress robes.

Bridget started dancing, too. The first man she danced with, she suspected of being only a third year because he was vertically challenged. The second babbled about everything in life. The third was charming; his dress robes dark; his voice soothing. Bridget immediately took a liking to him.

Meghen and Remus were dancing the night away, lost in their own world. Their relationship had seemed so simple in comparison to their friends'. But in order to really be able to know each other, Remus knew there was something he must do.

"Meghen," Remus started.

"Yes, Remus?" she replied, focusing on the dance.

"There are some matters we need to discuss between us," he continued. Then he added, "alone."

Tears started to well up in Meghen's eyes. 'We haven't been together that long, but it has seemed like forever. He's breaking up with me. I never was enough in a relationship. I don't move things quickly enough, and I'm so ugly,' she thought as the tears blurred her vision.

"Don't even say it!" she cried as she quickly weaved in between the crowds and out of Remus's line of vision.

Confused and hurt, thinking that she had figured out his secret and was horrified, Remus retreated back to Gryffindor Tower. There were definitely some things that he needed to ponder.


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all

AN: Please forgive me! I am so sorry but this year has been so busy so far with school and stuff. Please review, if any of my reviewers are left.

This has been my favorite chapter to write so far. I hope it was worth the wait!

Kay and Lexy Granger: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait. Here's the update!

ShelbyBlack: My only reviewer who has reviewed every chapter! Pink and green are cool colors; that's why I picked them :)

It was nearly midnight and time for everyone to remove their masks. Bridget and Lily had spent the whole night dancing with the men in black. They were eager to know who they really were. 'It really is like a dream come true,' Lily thought happily.

James and Sirius, however, were not overly fervent to reveal themselves. They were pretty sure that Lily and Bridget would probably never speak to them again, but they weren't really on acquaintance terms anyway.

The clock chimed twelve times. Lily and Bridget both removed their masks first and waited to see who their Prince Charming was. Sirius lifted his mask over his head and gave Bridget a nervous smile.

Bridget's eyes closed and she dramatically crumpled to the floor. Sirius made a catch for her, but of course, missed, and fell on top of her. Lily pushed Sirius off her friend and said, "Quick, help me get her to the hospital wing." She was desperate for anyone's help at that point.

James, who still had not removed his mask, leaped forward at the oppurtunity to help Lily. She smiled slightly and together, with the help of a distraught Sirius, they hauled Bridget to the Hospital Wing.

When they finally arrived the only thing Lily, James, and Sirius could do was wait for Bridget to be treated by Madame Pomfrey.

"Well, I guess you're James then," Lily sighed.

James hesitated before answering, "Are you going to faint if I say yes?"

Lily laughed. "No, I won't."

James let go of a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He flung his mask off and it landed gracefully on the floor.

"But how could you be James Potter, the most egotistical guy in school," Lily wondered aloud. "You seemed so nice while we were dancing."

"Some people do that to me," James replied casually.

"Please stop with all that mushy stuff while I'm here," Sirius said, coming out of his self-pitying state for a moment.

"Thanks for helping with Bridget by the way," Lily said. 

"Anytime," James continued, ignoring Sirius.

"Well, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but friends?" Lily offered her hand.

"Friends," James confirmed, wanting more but this would have to be enough at the moment. 

"What did I say about the mushy stuff!" Sirius exclaimed agitatedly.

But Sirius was forgotten because it was then that Bridget made her entrance, with Madame Pomfrey behind her saying, "…from shock. Relaxing activities please, Ms. Monbourne. And take this before meals just to be safe. You really should stay overnight…"

"I'll be fine, thank you," Bridget managed politely. She spotted Lily and rolled her eyes. Lily grinned, glad to see her friend was fine so soon. 

Bridget escaped Madame Pomfrey's clutches and made her way over to the group of three. "Where's Meghen?" she asked Lily.

"I haven't seen her since the Masquerade," Lily frowned. "I wonder what's up with her and Remus…"

Sirius and James exchanged a glance. "They're probably, ah, trying to carry on the population," Sirius considered. "Well, James, we can't stay in our dorm tonight. Unless they went to the girls…"

"Sirius Black!" Bridget shrieked.

"Hey, it's better to be safe than sorry," James pointed out.

"Now I'm going to have a mentally disturbing image in my head for the rest of my life," Lily muttered.

The four began to walk back towards Gryffindor Tower. "Back to the Masquerade…" Bridget paused. "…why won't you let it go?"

It was blatantly obvious who the question was directed to. "Well, Angel," Sirius hesitated before answering. "I figure that our destinies are connected and that we are meant to be. Besides, I can't seem to stay away from you."

With a flourish, Sirius was down on one knee grasping Bridget's hand and kissing it. When he tried to stand back up, James tripped him ("It was an accident!" he later claimed) and Sirius fell back.

The only problem was that he was still holding on to Bridget's hand. She, too, fell—her head landing right on Sirius's chest.

"What did I say about the mushy stuff!" Lily mimicked through her giggles.

"Yeah, seriously, Sirius!" James laughed.

"That line is only funny when I use it," Sirius claimed, putting great emphasis on the I.

Bridget climbed off Sirius and offered a hand because she would have felt guilty otherwise. He took it and hoisted himself up.

"Aren't you afraid of getting Sirius Germs?" Sirius mocked playfully.

"I figure I got them all when you kissed my hand," she said.

In the Gryffindor girl's dormitory, sobs wracked the room. "The abc's of love," Megen cried. "Love is awful, bad, completely depressing, evil, fake, ghastly, horrible, oh what for I?"

Meghen suddenly stopped crying and her face became very solemn. "I'm in love!" she cried out and this was followed by a fresh wave of tears.

Bridget and Lily heard the noises from downstairs.

"Meghen," they said together.

They found Meghen on her bed. They quickly took in the tears and guessed that she had been crying for a while. There was no time for explanations.

Bridget and Lily both sat down on Meghen's bed on either side of her. They both hugged her tightly and let her lean against them and wet their dress robes with her tears. It was a moment they would look back on in the short years to come and think that even though Meghen was going through a hard time, it was would be better because of friendship.

That's how the three fell asleep—peaceful and content in each other's arms.

Sirius and James found Remus in a similar state, without the tears or abc's of love. When Remus was sad, depressed, or in this case heartbroken, he became very quiet. And it was not a good idea to disturb him. Of course, James did anyway.

"Remus! I finally got Lily not only to talk to me, but to be friends with me," James announced proudly. There was no response.

In usual circumstances, this would be accompanied from Remus by, "Prongs, it's five months until April Fools, will you give it a rest?" or "I know we're the Marauders, but that got old in third year, Prongs."

Hence James and Sirius knew that something was terribly wrong.

"Full moon," Sirius mouthed to James.

James shook his head. Although Remus acted differently before the full moon, he usually became snappy rather than quiet. James and Sirius both bolted out of the dorm. If you knew Remus, he needed to be left alone by himself when he got like this.

"Room of Retirement?" Sirius suggested.

"Room of Retirement," James confirmed.

"Peter will have a nice surprise," Sirius said cheerfully.

"We really should warn Peter, our fellow Marauder," James said but made no move to change his course.

"Remus needs the company and support," Sirius invented, knowing the opposite was true.

"Yes he does," James agreed. "Let's do our annual Halloween Prank late this year, just to throw off the teachers."

"Wow, Prongs, I thought Lily had negative effects on you but it really is the other way around!" Sirius clapped him on the back.

"She's the only one," James muttered before they turned the corner, leaving a dark empty hallway behind them.

AN: R&R

outtake from the movie in case you missed it


	10. Chapter Ten

AN: I started writing my own story. That's why I have been so slow to update. And the fact that I only got one review last chapter.

Anyone seen the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Movie? I'm dying to see it! My mom won't let me see it until my sister finishes the book, though…

ThatWeasley: Thanks! You made my day :)

Meghen, Lily and Bridget awoke the next morning at the same time. After they all had rubbed sleep from their eyes, the events from the previous night flooded back on Meghen and she mentally tried to come up with a word for I in the abc's of love…

"Meghen," Lily began quietly, breaking Meghen out of her contemplations.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Bridget continued.

"Remus broke up with me," Meghen whispered.

Bridget and Lily shared a glance. "Well he must have been a total asshole to not see how great you really are," Lily said comfortingly.

"How did it happen?" Bridget asked. Meghen had broken up with quite a few guys in the past—but she usually didn't even care that much. What made Remus any different?

"Well, we were dancing. He said he had something to tell me and he looked really grim. It always happens like that," Meghen said dourly.

"You know, maybe he was about to say something else, like tell you something he did that was against school rules or tell you a secret he trusted you with," Lily suggested.

Meghen stopped crying. "You think?"

"Definitely," Bridget confirmed.

"Okay, I'll talk to him in a little bit. Thanks gals. You'll understand when you fall for James and Sirius." Meghen laughed at the expression on their faces.

"I guess I'll never understand, then," Lily growled. "We're just friends!"

"Lils, if you really believed that, then you wouldn't get all defensive over the subject," Bridget pointed out, smirking.

"And you've already fallen for Sirius, or else you would deny it," Lily shot back.

"I'm off to the Great Hall. See you when you get some common sense," Bridget laughed as she left the dormitory.

As she came down the stairs and crossed to the back of the portrait of the fat lady, she began to wonder what would happen now that Lily and James were friends. They would obviously get together eventually and that would force her to be around Sirius more often.

She wandered aimlessly around the halls. A few months ago, she would have hated to be within ten feet of Sirius, but now…

If Lily had found that James wasn't as bad as he seemed, couldn't Sirius be the same way? There was a small nagging in the back of Bridget's mind that she didn't want to fall. What if Sirius really was only a player, and she was just his pawn in his game of showing he could get whatever he wanted?

Bridget turned the corner and sat there on the floor, leaning against the wall. She needed time to think, and her friends couldn't help her with this. It was something she had to discover on her own.

She heard two voices coming from farther down the hallway. A high voice giggled and Bridget heard a rough voice say that a broom closet would be around the next corner.

Not wanting to stay and witness something that would cause Bridget to lose her appetite for breakfast, she headed in the voices direction to make her presence known.

And there was Sirius with a ditzy blonde, Gasmel, on his arm, walking towards her. He looked up as he heard Bridget approaching and time seemed to stop for both Bridget and Sirius.

It was at that moment that Sirius realized that he would never be able to get over Bridget and anything that he did would be useless. He would spend his whole life trying to get her and when he got close, everything would slip away because he would mess up.

Bridget glared at Sirius and pushed past him and ran down the hall. He didn't see the tears well up in her eyes as he called, "Angel! Wait—I need to tell you…"

Bridget wasn't listening. She shouldn't care—Sirius could have Gasmel. She wasn't even his friend, let alone girlfriend. But why did she care so much, then?

She darted inside the first broom closet she saw, but when she imagined Sirius doing who knows what with Gasmel, she left heading towards a secluded area in the castle where no one could find her—the room of requirement.

It had been a coincidence when she stumbled upon it in third year after being chased by Henry Alamare. It was quite scary what thirteen-year-old male hormones could do. He had been asking her out for a month before, but Bridget saw him only as a boring Quidditch obsessed pervert—not a good combination.

She had been hoping to find somewhere no one else could find and the door had appeared magically. Bridget was only slightly surprised, for these things happened every day at Hogwarts. Since then she had visited it often in secret.

Now the room would help her hide from everyone at the school. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone—even Lily or Meghen. She needed to think out the situation alone.

Why couldn't she think straight? 'All I want to do is slap Sirius for stealing my heart away and then breaking it,' Bridget thought angrily. 'Wait…I don't even like Sirius! I don't…'

"Oh my god," Bridget cried out. "I do!"

"Where's Bee?" Meghen asked Lily at breakfast in the Great Hall.

Lily could only shrug her shoulders helplessly.

At that moment Sirius entered the Great Hall and took a seat next to Remus, a few places over from Lily and Meghen. Lily couldn't help but notice that he looked more gloomy and depressed than she had ever seen him.

"Well, Megs, you promised that you would go and talk to Remus," Lily said, pushing her plate away from her and giving Meghen an encouraging smile.

"You gals love to torture me," Meghen groaned as she slid out of her seat and slowly approached Remus.

"Hey, um, Remus? You want to talk?" Meghen managed feebily.

Remus looked hopeful as he replied, "Love to." The two weaved through the throngs of students and disappeared out the doors.

Lily, left alone, decided to go sit with James and Sirius and see what happened with Sirius. She took Remus's empty seat and casually said, "Hey James."

"Hullo, Lily," James grinned. "You going to the Quidditch match next weekend?"

"Of course! Where else would I be?" Lily smiled. She glanced over at Sirius and asked, "What have you been up to, Sirius?"

"She hates me," Sirius muttered, half to himself and half to Lily and James. "She'll never look at me again."

Lily and James both knew without a doubt that 'she' was Bridget. Sirius didn't care about any of the other girls and if they hated him.

"I'll go talk some sense into her," Lily offered. "Where is she?"

"She ran off before I could explain anything. I have no idea." Sirius turned to James. "It was such a dumb idea to make her jealous, Prongs."

"It wasn't all my fault!" James exclaimed. "That's what you usually do to get girls to go out with you! How was I supposed to know Bridget would be different?"

"Maybe the fact that she actually has a personality!" Sirius sighed. "Yeah, you're right, it's my problem for going through with it." He ran a hand through his hair. "If she listens to you at all, Lily, tell her that I want to talk to her to explain the whole thing."

"Will do," Lily promised before she left the Great Hall.

"Meghen, have you ever wondered where I really go every month?" Remus asked, knowing he was treading in deep waters.

"I guess I knew that you didn't always leave the school every month to tend to your sick grandmother," Meghen admitted. "In all honesty, I assumed you had a good reason not to tell me and I trusted you."

Remus took a deep breath. At least they had found somewhere private, where no one could eavesdrop on their conversation. "Meghen, I'm a werewolf."

Meghen studied him for a minute. "How do you cope? Where do you go?"

"The Whomping Willow," Remus said.

"But you're so…normal. Don't take that as an insult—it just seems weird that the school has a werewolf among them and no one has guessed. Who else knows?"

"James, Sirius, Peter, the staff, Lily, Snape, and now you. I'm telling you because I completely understand if you want to break up. I would never want to hurt you," Remus said sincerely.

"Oh, Remus. You'd be hurting me more if I didn't get to be with you. I'd hardly care if you were a death eater at this point. I'll keep your secret."

Their lips met and Meghen whispered against them, "I don't know about you, but I'm in too deep to get out."


	11. Chapter Eleven

AN: I think all of my characters are too perfect. I don't know what to do to change it though at this point. It'd be too weird if they had a major personality change. Any recommendations? They'd help a ton.

I have a new fic that starts in the Marauders first year rather than seventh. Please check it out! I find it much more interesting that way & there are a few other things that will make the characters interesting. They are totally different characters from Meghen and Bridget. What do you think? I could end this one (A Dream Come True) a little after everyone's together. But if you want me to keep going I will.

James,

How's Hogwarts? Great, I hope. You'll have to send me the results for your next match the second you have time.

A lot has been happening out here at the Ministry. We aurors are constantly on the search for this Voldemort guy. It will be a relief when you join us.

Mum, Dad, and I really want you to come home for Christmas. We all miss you and hope everything's cool.

John

Jon

James groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Voldemort was imposing a greater threat than the wizarding world had first thought. More attacks were being reported every day, and it was becoming increasingly common for a student to lose a family member or friend. James only hoped Voldemort would be defeated before he was too powerful for anyone—even Dumbledore.

"Angel!"

Bridget quickened her pace, for there was only one person in the world who called her that—Sirius Black.

Nevertheless, Sirius caught up with her quickly and gasped, "I want to explain before you go on hating me forever."

"If I tell you to go away after this, will you if I listen?" Bridget stopped.

"I don't know if I can," Sirius admitted.

"Fine, Sirius." Bridget plopped down in the middle of the hallway and looked at Sirius expectantly.

"Gasmel was a way to make you jealous," Sirius confessed. "I was getting hopeless and went to last resorts. In the past, girls were all over me if they saw me with someone else. But you're different. That's a good thing," he added quickly when he caught her glare.

"In a way, I was also trying to get over you. I didn't want to hurt anymore for someone who didn't care. I was sick of it.

"Whatever I tried, I saw you hated me. And I couldn't help but realize that I was still in love with you."

Bridget was quite taken aback. Sure, Sirius had done all sorts of things, but he never went this far for a practical joke. "Are you serious?" she asked bewilderedly.

"I am Sirius," he confirmed loftily and Bridget couldn't help but grin.

"I don't want to be your whore of the week," Bridget warned.

"Well, I don't want you to give up on me that quickly," Sirius smirked. "Maybe two weeks though."

Bridget punched him lightly and cautiously laid a head on his shoulder. "This is it," she murmured.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, smoothing out her hair. "I'm surprised you believed me, though."

"I am too," Bridget laughed. "To think, a week ago, I thought I hated you."

"Y'know, now we have to get Lily and James together," Sirius said happily. "I have the best prank plan ever! PPE!"

"They'll feel so awkward with all their friends together anyway." Bridget jumped up. "Race you back to the common room!"

"If you think you can beat a Marauder, you better be prepared to…" but Bridget was already gone.

"Whatever happened to the good old days when it was on your mark, get set, go?" Sirius groaned sarcastically. He jogged along, trying to make an honorably close second.

December dawned and before the students knew it, snow was falling in graceful drifts. Sirius and Bridget hadn't told Lily, Meghen, James, Remus, or Peter about their relationship because Bridget knew the first words to come out of Meghen's and Lily's mouths were, "I told you so!"

Gryffindor had a close win against Ravenclaw in the first match. All of the team players were exuberant and the game was followed by hours of partying in the Gryffindor Common Room. Slytherin had then beaten Hufflepuff by more than a landside, and all the Gryffindors could have sworn they saw the Slytherin players jinxing the Hufflepuff team.

The professors were piling on more and more homework for the seventh years, as it was their last year and NEWTS were coming upon them. It was quite a relief on the last day of term when they decided to give them a homework-free break.

James, Sirius, and Remus were all going to stay at James's house for the holiday. Peter had to see his ill mother over the holidays, and regretted not being able to go with them. All of the girls were staying at Hogwarts until the Potter's Annual New Year Ball, to which they had all been invited.

Unsurprisingly, there was only one other student apart from the three Gryffindors who was staying at the castle over the break. Voldemort's imposing threat had caused many parents to fear for their children's safety.

Meghen smiled and skipped down the hall. They had just returned from seeing the boys off at the train station in Hogsmeade. "This is going to be a quiet Christmas," she said, slightly saddened at the thought.

"You'll see him on New Year's, Megs," Lily sympathized. She turned to Bridget. "What's up with you and Black, by the way? You've been avoiding each other ever since mid-November."

"Oh, it's nothing," Bridget said with a dazed smile on her face. Meghen noticed this, and arched an eyebrow over at Lily. Lily shrugged and let the subject drop. For the moment.

"Oh, Jamie! You look so big!" Emmeline Potter gushed as she saw her son and hugged him. Sirius and Remus smirked until she laid eyes on them. "Oh! You too, Siri and Reemy!" She embraced them as well.

"What is it with your mum and making up nicknames?" Sirius groaned as he threw his stuff James's floor, where he and Remus were staying. The Potters had more than enough bedrooms for Sirius and Remus to each have their own, but the guys liked sharing a room. That way, they could share ideas immediately if they came up with a prank in the middle of the night.

"James!"

It was Jon. "Hey, how're you?" James asked. He would've hugged his brother had his friends not been here. They might go tell Lily that he was really gay. Jon seemed to understand though, and James saw the amusement in his eyes.

"There's someone I want you to meet, James."

James followed his brother down the stairs. There was an unfamiliar pretty young woman talking with his mother. Jon took the younger woman's hand.

"This is Hanalyn Roshou, my fiancé," Jon introduced.

James arched an eyebrow. "I didn't even know you had a girlfriend."

"So you're the young man Jon has always been talking about," Hanalyn gushed.

James inwardly rolled his eyes. That was the cheesiest warm up line ever.

"Well, I'll see all of you later. Nice to meet you, Hanalyn," James shook her hand and began to ascend the stairs. Something about Hanalyn was creepy.

"Please, call me Lyn," Hanalyn called. James thought the overly sugary honey-coated words sounded fake. He looked back and saw her eyes were glittering dangerously. It was only for a second and then she was all sugar and honey again. Maybe it had been a trick of the light.

Or maybe she had known his brother at Hogwarts and had fallen for him. When he didn't want her, she tricked him with a love potion. You never knew with magic.

And James didn't see how his brother could willingly marry such a fake.

"Megs! Happy Christmas!" Lily called, trying to wake the sleeping girl.

"Incoming!" Bridget shouted as she threw a pillow towards Meghen's head. "Wake up! I think there's something from Remus," she teased.

Meghen almost leaped out of bed, but not before throwing the pillow back at Bridget.

She sifted through all the presents until she found Remus's.

Meghen,

Happy Christmas! I can't wait to see you at the Potter's and I hope everything there is okay. I love you and miss you more than you know.

Always and Forever,

Remus

Meghen tore open the small box and found a silver necklace chain. A heart dangled from it. RL and MA were inscribed in it and Meghen only hoped he liked what she had gotten him.

Bridget tried to make it look like she was offhandedly going through her gifts. In actuality, she was searching for Sirius's present.

It was a small black box and Bridget carefully read the note.

Angel,

Now we'll never be apart. I'll show you what else it can do when you arrive here at the Potter's Ball.

It wasn't signed but Bridget knew it was Sirius. They were still trying to keep it secret until Lily and James got together, and if Lily or Bridget had seen the note, it might ruin everything.

It was a picture of the two of them together. Sirius was on all fours and grinning while Bridget was on his back hugging him tightly. Sirius would try to move around causing Bridget to fall off laughing.

Bridget hadn't had a picture taken with Sirius, so she assumed he had a previous picture of her and had charmed the characters to enter this picture and move how he wanted them to.

But what did Sirius mean by 'what else it can do?' That's what confused her most and she only hoped that he hadn't done something 'marauderous' to it. You never knew with those four.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does.

ThatWeasley: lol I don't plan on ending this soon. Check out my other fic. It's a little like this one except it starts from first year and the characters will have faults. It makes them much more interesting.

CaptainOats+PrincessSparkle: Here it is!

"Heavy," Lily groaned.

The three Gryffindors were heading to Dumbledore's office to floo to the Potter's. It was New Year's Eve, the night of the ball.

"I second that," Meghen grunted. "At least I'll see Remus, though."

"Someone's lovesick," Bridget muttered.

"Chocolate Frogs," Lily said clearly to the statue guarding Dumbledore's office. They mounted the moving steps. Before Lily had the chance to knock, the door swung open and Professor Dumbledore was there with his usual twinkle.

"The Potter's are expecting you now and were hoping you'd spend the night," Dumbledore said as he led the way into his office. "Now here we are…I'm assuming you have all traveled by floo before?"

The girls nodded.

"Whomever wishes to go first, the words to use are 'The Potter's.' I'll be seeing all of you at the start of next term. I am unfortunately previously engaged for this evening," Professor Dumbledore smiled.

Lily took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the flames. Throwing it down, she called out, "The Potter's!" and whisked out of sight.

Her head was spinning even after she stepped out of the fireplace of a large room, which she presumed to be the Potter's. She only had a few sparse seconds to glance around before Bridget fell out of the fireplace behind her. Meghen soon joined the three.

"Ah! You must be Lily, Bridget, and Meghen! The boys have been telling us all about you!" A motherly like woman came into the room and embraced all of the girls.

"Jamie, Siri, and Reemy are all upstairs waiting for you! Wizarding folk will start arriving for the ball around six, so until then the time is yours," the woman led them from the large room. "I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Emmeline Potter, Jamie's mother. I'm practically Siri's too, since his own won't even acknowledge him…" Mrs. Potter broke off.

"Up these stairs, sixth door on the left. If you're hungry at all before the ball, there's probably food up there. Those boys are always eating," Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes and they all laughed.

"Pleasure to meet you, and thank you so much, Mrs. Potter," Meghen thanked politely. The other girls nodded eagerly.

"Please, Emmeline," Mrs. Potter smiled and went off to prepare for the ball.

When they ascended the stairs, Lily, Bridget, and Meghen didn't even need to count six doors to the left. The Marauder's were loud enough to find the room they were in easily.

On top of that was the smell of food coming from that room? The girls laughed again and raced down the hallway.

"…then we have to…" Remus's voice died away as he saw the girls. "Meghen! You get to meet my family tonight. They're all coming and Daria will simply love you!"

"Little sister," James explained. He laughed. "She's had something akin to a crush on Sirius for ages. It's hilarious!"

"You guys are so mean!" Lily laughed. "Jamie," she added grinning.

James turned a shade of radish and ducked to try to hide his head. But Bridget had other plans.

"That's so cute! You're calling each other pet names! Always knew you and Lily would get together. It's a little sad how you left us in the dark though…" Bridget joked.

"Oh, come off it! You and 'Siri' have been trying to cover up your infatuation with each other since fifth year. Well, not so much Sirius…" James laughed.

"I think I could be a great romance poet after I graduate," Sirius retorted.

"I don't think I could agree with that," Bridget muttered.

"You're supposed to be on my side, Angel!" Sirius exclaimed. "Seeing as—"

"Sirius! Shut up!" Bridget said frantically.

But it was too late. "Care to explain?" Meghen said loftily while her wand was at Bridget's throat.

"When?" Remus demanded, grinning.

"November," Bridget admitted, glaring at Sirius.

"Told you so!" Meghen and Lily chorused while Bridget rolled her eyes.

Meghen and Lily laughed. "We had to do it, Bee. I'm sorry," Lily mock-sympathized.

"You should've told us! We found out anyway, but it would have been more amusing for you to explain it on your own," James sniggered.

"Sure, but you'll feel awkward now with all your friends together except you and Lily." Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "This'll be more amusing than us explaining how we got together."

"There's only one problem with that—James and I aren't going to get together," Lily said sarcastically.

"Most people have gotten over denial at this point," Meghen whispered to Bridget.

"Yeah, well, Lily's special like that—stubborn. We'll see how it all comes into play tonight!" Bridget murmured back gleefully.

"I can't wear that! It'll clash too much with my hair. I need something green or black," Lily pouted.

"If you didn't like James, you wouldn't care," Meghen taunted good-naturedly.

"Green or black!" Lily insisted, sifting through her trunk. They were in one of the Potter's spare bedrooms preparing for the ball.

"Lils, you're a witch," Bridget reminded patiently.

"Oh, right," Lily said distractedly.

Within seconds the once-pink dress robes were a subtle emerald green. Lily slipped them on and began to curl her hair with her wand.

"This is going to be a long night," Meghen whispered to herself.

"Mum's going to hunt me down, then chop me into little pieces, then take out all my vital—"

"Enough, James. We already heard everything your mum's going to do," Sirius said wearily.

"Where are they, though? We're already really late," James pointed out.

"Since when have you cared about being late?" Remus asked.

"He doesn't! He's just making up excuses to see Lily," Sirius laughed.

James glowered. "Like you don't want to see Bridget."

"Of course I do, but she's my girlfriend. You and Lily are supposedly just friends," Sirius smirked.

"I'm glad you don't think it's anything more than that, Black." Lily, Meghen, and Bridget came up from behind Sirius.

"Well, young madam, may I escort you to the ball?" Remus offered an arm to Meghen and she giggled.

"I'd be delighted, kind sir." Meghen daintily laid a hand on his arm.

They were both off within moments with Bridget and Sirius close behind them.

"They're going to be giving us hell for the rest of our lives," Lily laughed.

James put a hand to his mouth. "Lily! And I thought you were a lady!"

"I'm sure you're a real gentleman, James," Lily smiled.

"Remus!"

Remus didn't have the chance to glance around to see who had called his name as a younger girl banged into him.

"Why hullo, Daria," Remus grinned and gave the younger girl a hug.

"Is that Meghen?" Daria whispered.

"Yes," Remus murmured back. "Do you like her?"

Daria giggled. "Of course I do, silly!"

Meghen smiled. "How old are you, Daria?"

"I'm eight and a half!" Daria said proudly. "Do I get to be the flower girl for your wedding?"

Meghen and Remus blushed. "Umm—well…" Remus stuttered.

"Before anyone else, Daria," Meghen promised. She didn't want to put any pressure on Remus, and they were only seventeen.

"I'm going to go tell mom!" Daria announced. Her voice lowered considerably as she asked Remus, "Is Sirius here?"

"Yes, he wants to dance with you, Daria," Remus teased. It was Daria's turn to blush before running off to find her mother.

"Sorry about that," Remus said embarrassingly.

"Let's go dance," Meghen changed the subject, leading him to the dance floor.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

AN: Leave me some constructive criticism! I know I need it.

meforyou: Thanks for the review! Here it is!

Kella: It's called a 'typo.' Ever heard of it? Most English speaking people have. Retaliated means to return like for like—in that case it was that Remus was returning Meghen's kiss.

can'tburnme: lol sorry to freak you out

James led Lily to the ballroom. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jon and Hanalyn dancing closely. He whispered something into her ear and she laughed. James shook his head. He didn't know what to think anymore.

"Want to dance?" Lily blurted. James turned back towards her.

"More than anything," He replied and took hold of her hand with his left. He slipped his other arm around her waist and she placed her free hand on his shoulder. They moved slowly yet surely to the music.

If someone had told Lily a few months ago that she would be dancing with James Potter, she would have put him or her in an insanity hospital. But here she was, safe in his arms.

At that moment, something hit one of the side windows. The glass shattered and Lily shrieked along with most of the guests at the ball. It was silent for a few tense seconds before the next window was smashed as well. Then it was total chaos as everyone tried to find somewhere safe.

Bridget and Sirius were clasping hands tightly, not wanting to be separated. "Don't let go!" Bridget cried.

"Not on my life!" Sirius shouted back over the frantic cries of those surrounding them.

"Over here, quickly!" James pushed them to a wall where Lily was already waiting.

"I'm going to find Meghen and Remus. Stay here!" James ordered as he darted through the crowd.

"You're not going without me, James," Lily said, stubbornly following him.

"No! I think this is Death Eaters. You have to stay safe."

"You should too! But we have to find Meghen and Remus, and I'm going whether you like it or not," Lily persisted.

"Nothing good will come of this," James muttered.

Lily couldn't hear him over all the noise in the room, but assumed he had reluctantly agreed.

"Meghen!" Lily called. "Remus!"

"It's too crowded and loud in here for them to hear anything. We'll just have to sort through the people. Stay away from the windows," James instructed.

Guests began to leave through the large doors. But only a very small amount. The rest were running through the ballroom trying to find family or friends, similarly to James and Lily.

A fourth window shattered. James had been right about the Death Eater theory. Wizards and witches clad in dark robes and dark masks started to pour in through the empty window spaces.

"Lily! Go find Bridget and Sirius and get out! I'll be able to find Meghen and Remus," James shouted.

"I can't leave you alone!" Lily cried.

"If we're all going to survive this, it's the only way," James said gravely.

Lily saw his point and leaped over upturned tables to find the place where they had left Bridget and Sirius. No one was there.

Lily turned back to where she had left James, but of course he was no longer there either.

She was alone in the midst of a Death Eater attack.

Sirius and Bridget heard another window break. "We have to help them find Meghen and Remus!" Sirius yelled, even though she was right next to him.

"I agree! They'll never find them in this mess," Bridget shouted back.

"Stay here, in case they come back. D'you have your wand?" Sirius asked.

Bridget gave a curt nod. "Be careful, Sirius." She threw her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss. It was short, yet sweet.

Sirius left quickly then and Bridget waited for an agonizing amount of time, or so it seemed. Then she spotted Remus and Meghen over by one of the windows. Meghen was lying motionless on Remus's lap and Bridget sprinted over to warn them that if the next window broke, the glass would be all over them.

"What happened? We have to get away from the window," Bridget shouted to Remus.

"A few pieces of the last one hit Meghen. I can't move her alone without pushing the glass deeper and if I removed it magically, I couldn't heal the open wounds. I don't know any healing spells. The glass is stopping her blood from flowing more than it already is," Remus explained anxiously.

"I'll help. We shouldn't levitate her—if we knock into anyone and the spell is broken, then she'll crash to the ground," Bridget pointed out nervously. "One, two, three, lift!"

They were able to move her farther from the window before Remus saw the last window break and Death Eaters begin to stream into the hall. Curses were flying everywhere and a few came dangerously close to Meghen's unconscious form.

"We should move her farther back," Remus stated the obvious. "Or find a way to get her out."

"James!" Lily called, deflecting a curse.

"You must be the mudblood that charmed the Potter boy. I've heard all about you." A Death Eater approached Lily and gave a merciless laugh. "I wonder how determined you are in fighting off what you don't want," the voice slithered. "_Imperio!" _

Lily felt happy, despite a sense of foreboding that urged her it was wrong and false. It seemed as if she was in a dream, a delightful dream. "_Walk forward."_

Lily did as she was told without a care in the world. It made her feel even more at peace.

She came out of her dream-like state rather suddenly and conscious thought began to flow back into Lily. She saw Sirius stun the Death Eater and put forward a hand to her.

"You al'righ?" Sirius asked dazedly.

"Fine. Thanks for that," Lily said gratefully. "Where did you leave Bridget? Did you guys see Meghen, Remus, or James?"

"Yes! _ Protego!_" Sirius shouted as a spell was fired at him. "I know where everyone is except James. I thought he was with you."

"He was, but he decided to send me looking for you," Lily admitted.

"No matter. We'll find him," Sirius assured. "This way."

But Lily saw James across the room on his knees. She left Sirius and dashed to where James and his parents were kneeling over James's brother.

"You'll be fine Jon," James pleaded.

"We have to get out of here now!" Mr. Potter exclaimed.

"Go. I'll be alright on my own," Jon managed a slight smile.

"Jon!"

Hanalyn rushed over to her fiancé. "What happened?" she asked concernedly.

"Curse. Get out, now, before they get you too," Jon urged.

She laughed, coldly and cruelly. "But Jon, dear, I am one of them."

It happened all too quickly. Hanalyn whipped out her wand and her scream of, "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" was heard throughout the hall.

There was a flash of eerie green light and Jon was still on the floor.

"NO!" James shouted and without thought, he punched Hanalyn hard in the gut. She doubled over but was still laughing.

"Your brother was all too easy to fool, boy. It's a pity the dark lord wants you to stay alive. It would have been much more amusing to finish you off. I guess living without any family members will be more painful than death. _Avada Kedavra!"_

The green rush seemed to be in slow motion for James. He saw Hanalyn through it all, laughing. When it was over she was gone.

"Mum! Dad!" James sobbed, hugging their dead bodies. "Come back," he whispered.

He hardly took notice of Lily putting a hand on his shoulder and crying silently as well.

It was at that moment that James decided he would avenge his family's deaths, even if it put him in Azkaban. Hanalyn wouldn't live long, and James couldn't care less that she had Voldemort on her side. Voldemort, for one reason or another, had decided to spare James.

Lily saw the look of determination in his eyes and couldn't help but worry that James would go off and do something stupid. Something incredibly stupid.


End file.
